Lagrimas de Sangre
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Milk es una mujer fuerte que eligio a un niño como el amor de su vida, pero tras años de espera esa desicion puede cambiar... tendra que defenderlo y sufrir por ello
1. Chapter 1

LÁGRIMAS DE MUJER

CAPITULO 1: LA NIÑA QUE SE HIZO MUJER

El azul del firmamento se extendía esplendoroso por todo el poblado, el aire llevaba consigo los aromas de la estación, a la par que contoneaba lo que encontraba a su paso, como el hermoso cabello negro que había sido liberado de un casco exclusivamente para disfrutarlo.

Ahí estaba, sentada, haciendo guardia silenciosa, una hermosa joven. Acababa de escapar de los deberes que le correspondía solo para poder sentarse ahí a esperar… sentada en uno de los muros del castillo haciendo vigía intensa hacia el cielo esperando ver alguna señal que le hiciera saltar el corazón… solo esperando.

La joven era dulce de rostro, con grandes ojos oscuros que no perdían detalle del paisaje, cabello negro azabache que se contoneaba por el aire, la piel blanca y delicada, portando el mismo diseño de armadura que llevaba cuando de niña tomo una importante decisión, una armadura que ahora era reveladora para una chica de casi 18 años con sus curvas ya definidas…

Pero eso no le importaba, la vestía con orgullo y esperanza de que así fuera más fácil reconocerla, ya que evidentemente los años la habían cambiado, seguramente igual que a él… Milk no perdía la esperanza de que un día su adorado Gokú regresara por ella para cumplir la promesa que le hizo, que regresaría por ella para hacerla su esposa…

Milk no perdía la oportunidad de hacer guardia para observar el cielo y esperar, no le importaba que nadie la entendiera, que nadie compartiera las esperanzas y comprendiera lo maravilloso de su situación, estar perdidamente enamorada…

- ¡Milk¡¿Hija donde estas?! – le llamaba su padre dentro del castillo

- Oh – dejo escapar la chica como un quejido de desagrado - ¡Ya voy! – dijo mientras bajaba de la barda de mala gana…

Sus suposiciones se formularon rápidamente mientras corría por los pasillos, seguramente tendría que atender algún visitante o resolver alguna discusión en el pueblo, después de todo era la única hija del gran Ox Satán, el manda más del modesto poblado, ella tenia que auxiliar a su padre en todos los asuntos… ¿pero acaso no entendían? Ella estaba a la espera de algo más… Rápidamente recorrió el lugar, claro era algo sencillo que desarrollo gracias a su entrenamiento.

Todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a entrenarse…

A entrenarse como peleadora, pues no quería ser una carga para su amado guerrero…

También había entrenado su cuerpo lo había moldeado para que fuera bello a sus ojos y así se sintiera dichoso de haberla elegido…

Se había entrenado en las arte culinarias para satisfacer el más exigente paladar, sin dejar atrás las labores domesticas y de trabajo…

Todo para él… para que cuando regresara viera que valía la pena casarse con ella…

Milk llego al salón principal y se encontró con una acertada suposición, su padre estaba acompañado de algunas personas, al parecer una familia de clase. Ella los reconoció como de la aldea vecina.

- Ya estoy aquí padre – se anuncio acercándose a la pequeña reunión

- Milk, que bien querida – dijo el gran hombre, Milk sintió un poco de nerviosismo en su voz – Hija quiero presentarte a la familia Binet, son los dirigentes de la aldea vecina

- Un gran gusto conocerte – dijo un hombre de edad levantándose – soy Hiro Binet, mi esposa Auki y mi hijo Ian.

Milk se acerco a ellos un tanto desconcertada y saludo a cada uno de ellos, el joven la saludo con un ademán de galantería además de dedicarle una mirada que ella sintió como de aprobación, a lo cual ella acepto con la mayor indiferencia acercándose a un lado de su padre en espera de alguna instrucción o explicación para la extraña situación.

- ¿Papá? – dijo después de unos momentos en que nadie pronuncio nada

- Bueno, ellos serán invitados – dijo al fin su padre dando un aplauso que casi llegaba a ser ensordecedor debido a su gran tamaño y fuerza, este además hizo llamar a empleados – Les invito que se sientan como en su casa, se instalen y después de la comida daremos un recorrido

Las instrucciones fueron aceptadas y los visitantes siguieron a los empleados que los instalarían dejando a padre e hija solos en el salón.

- Papá ¿Qué significa esto¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes? Siempre me cuentas cuando nos visitaran…

- Hija – dijo nuevamente en tono nervioso – lamento no habértelo dicho antes, realmente no quiero hacer esto pero…

- ¿De que hablas? Explícate papá

Milk se cruzo de brazos con enfado esperando respuesta, le molestaban los secretos y las intrigas y su carácter fuerte lo expresaba, retaba a que le dijeran la verdad.

- Conoces la ley – comenzó de modo resignado, con completo contraste con su imponente figura – Eres mi heredera y como mujer…

- Debo de casarme, lo sé – dijo ella completando la frase – Lo he sabido desde niña, tu sabes como muchos que ya elegí a mi esposo, será Gokú

- Pero mi niña, han pasado muchos años y él… bueno, no se ha aparecido

- ¿Y crees que por eso he desistido de mi decisión?, no papá, mi esposo será Gokú y nadie más

- El pueblo y el consejo no quiere esperar más

- ¡papá por favor!, ese grupo de viejos es eso, c-o-n-s-e-j-e-r-o-s, tu eres el que manda aquí y sabes tan bien como yo que Gokú es de palabra, es discípulo del maestro Roshi, como tu lo fuiste

- Si cariño, pero no has pensado en todas las posibilidades, pudo haberse perdido o perdido la memoria por un golpe de combate, o estar en coma indefinido por una pelea, o haber muerto en batalla o incluso… - se paro de golpe pensando en las palabras que iba a decir… - Haberse olvidado de ti

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Milk bajando los brazos y mostrando toda su sorpresa en su mirada – Esas son las patrañas que todos dicen a mis espaldas, nunca creí que tu las dijeras también… - camino un poco alejándose de su padre y haciendo ademán en cada frase con la que continuo – ¡Todos esos cuchicheos y chismes que dicen de mi! "Hay pobre de ella la dejaron abandonada", "pobrecita, no consigue marido", "pobre ingenua cree en la palabra de un niño", "Esta ciega bajo su velo de color de rosa", "¡la vida no es tan fácil como ella la ve!"¿Por qué no dejan de tratarme como una niña tonta¡Solo porque tengo una fe completa en aquelque amo!

Milk había salido del lugar sin escuchar el llamado de su padre que trato de detenerla, pero ella había corrido con todas su fuerzas… no podía creer en que su padre ¡Su padre! La única persona que pensó que la entendía le dijera eso, eso que le habían dicho antes temía que se pronunciara en los labios de la persona que más respetaba y quería…

"Olvídate de esos sueños tontos de infancia, no él volverá por ti"

Se sentía profundamente herida, de vez en cuando pasaba cerca de las sesiones de consejo y escuchaba lo que debatían, querían que todos vieran que su aldea era estable y prospera, querían que la heredera se casara para dar una imagen de solidez… nunca creyó que llegaran a convencer a su padre…

Corrió saliendo del castillo, todos la miraban pasar y le dedicaban una mirada de extrañeza, pero era lo último que le importaba… lo que pensaran los demás, ella estaba firme en lo que creía…

Al fin llego a un lugar, al que más atesoraba… aquel lugar donde pudo estar con su amado antes de que partiera, cerca de aquel árbol donde ella le había propuesto tener su primera cita… ¿Cómo había respondido su querido guerrero ante la propuesta de hacer algo que le gustase? Peleando…

La mano de Milk se acerco tiernamente a la corteza del tronco donde yacía la marca donde él había golpeado, recordaba a aquel inocente guerrero en el cual notaba que no entendía lo que ella pretendía, pero no le importo en ese momento… no le importo que él no entendiera el romanticismo de ella, después de todo también compartían la pasión por los combates.

Pasión que antes que él solo había entendido su madre…

A pesar de que en ocasiones temía enfrentarse a los peligros, su madre le había enseñado que la valentía no era la ausencia de miedo, si no la determinación de continuar a pesar de eso…

Cuando no pensaba en Gokú pensaba en su madre, aquella amable mujer que había comprendido los contrastes de su hija, una niña que podía ser dulce y delicada, y a la vez fuerte e impetuosa…

- Hola Milk¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Miro hacia arriba y encontró a una chica más o menos de su misma edad, con ojos claros y cabello castaño y corto

- ¿Yuri? – respondió ante su amiga, de hecho una de las pocas que se atrevían a tratarla como amiga – Yo…

- ¿No hay visitas en el castillo? – dijo la chica

- Si – respondió en un suspiro – al parecer un pretendiente que mi padre espera que acepte

- Vaya, cambiaron de jugada – comento sentándose junto a ella – ahora te van a traer pretendientes que te conquisten, que suerte… chicos guapos e importantes ¿Cómo es?

- No me fije, y no me interesa, nadie…

- "… están bueno como mi Gokú" – completo la frase la chica – no te ofendas Milk, pero esa respuesta va perdiendo fuerza, no has sabido de él desde que lo conociste

- Eso no es cierto – repelo Milk – hace unos años llego la noticia de ese monstruo¿recuerdas? Piccolo, que amenazaba a todos, y hasta en televisión salio que un chico misterioso lo había derrotado, ese fue mi Gokú, esta entrenando para hacerse más fuerte

- ¿Y cuando regresara? – antes que le respondieran Yuri se levanto – no me respondas, no se ni porque te lo sigo preguntando. Lo siento amiga, no quiero inquietarte, pero al parecer el consejo esta conspirando para que en dado caso de que tu sigas en contra de ellos haya una revuelta

- ¿Cómo que una revuelta solo por negarme a casarme?

- Es lo que se rumora, pero tu tienes forma de mejor información, creo que le deberías dar una oportunidad a tu padre… - la chica comenzó a caminar – debo irme, me esperan para la comida, mucha suerte

Las palabras de su amiga la inquietaron por primera vez, de vez en cuando ella también insistía en que debía olvidar a Gokú, pero terminaba por rendirse y aceptar los pensamientos de Milk.

Camino de regreso al castillo pensando, varias veces le habían indicado directamente su obligación de casarse y hasta le habían insinuado amenazas… ¿esta vez seria diferente?... aunque por otro lado, era la primera vez que invitaban a alguien con la intención de comprometerla…

De una cosa estaba segura, no la harían olvidar de aquel al que amaba…

Llego a su habitación aun decidiéndose de asistir a la comida, su amiga tenia razón, tenia que darle otra oportunidad a su padre, se presentaría en la comida. Para su sorpresa sobre su cama se encontraba un vestido sencillo con una nota…

"Por favor hija, usa esto para la comida, era de tu madre"

Milk se sintió indignada por la nota¿pretendían suavizarla así? Era un truco muy manipulador utilizar el recuerdo de su madre para actuar como era "correcto"… sentía mucho coraje y frustración…

- ¿niña? – le llamo una mujer de edad que entraba a su habitación

- ¿Nana?, no bajare a comer… no importa lo que mi padre te haya dicho, no jugare su juego

- Pero niña, esa no es su intención

- Sabe perfectamente porque uso esta armadura, porque de mi conducta. Con esto solo pretenden que vaya cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirme en lo que ese absurdo consejo quiere…

- ¿Y no te has preguntado lo que habría dicho tu madre? – dijo suavemente la mujer tomando el vestido de la cama – ese atuendo es muy revelador para una mujer de tu edad que no tiene marido, insita a los hombres. Tu padre solo quiere se amable con sus invitados y a la vez pretejerte de las miradas¿eso es indignante para ti?

Milk bufó con enfado y tomo el vestido de un jalón aceptando las palabras de aquella que la cuidaba desde niña.

Se presento en el comedor portando el vestido y camino a sentarse a un lado de su padre que ya estaba en la mesa con los invitados, los platillos se sirvieron sin más ceremonia.

- Te ves encantadora con ese vestido querida – comento la señora Binet – casi no te reconocí

- Gracias – dijo apenas

- Me imagino que eres la sensación en los bailes

- Yo no voy a bailes – respondió un poco extrañada

- ¿No organizan bailes aquí? – expreso con sorpresa la mujer

- Me sorprendes Ox Satán – dijo Hiro Binet – los bailes son un modo de establecer relaciones con otros poblados, para conocer gente importante, tu sabes, los contactos

- Bueno no seas duro querido, después de todo eso seria trabajo de su esposa, hay que entender. Con gusto te enseñare a hacerlo querida, eso seria de gran ayuda

Milk se limito a fingir una sonrisa y asentir, no era in momento apropiado de discutir, además, si soportaba amablemente y aburría a su pretendiente, quizá desistirían y se irían.

Después de una aburrida comida, se dispusieron a caminar por los alrededores del lugar, Milk los seguía sin hacer muchos comentarios, pensando para si misma en solo resistir sin pelear con ellos. Su padre les hablaba de las propiedades de la tierra y de su economía, Binet y su esposa le escuchaban interesados y hacían comentarios comparativos con su aldea más prospera.

- Temo que estamos aburriendo a los jóvenes – comento el señor Binet – Milk ¿Por qué no le muestras a Ian lo que los chicos de aquí hacen para divertirse? Mientras nosotros continuamos con el recorrido.

Ni padre ni hija pudieron protestar, y el grupo continuo caminando dejando a los jóvenes solos

- Me gustaba más tu otro atuendo – comento el chico

- ¿Por qué tienen tanto interés en mi pueblo? – dijo directamente – si es tan maravillosa su aldea regresen a ella y déjennos en paz

- Mmm, Impetuosa – dijo aproximándose provocativamente – Eso me agrada

Milk su tomada por sorpresa, el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, por su desconcierto ella no reacciono

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Hacerte mía, al igual que todo este lugar


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: TORMENTOS

Milk se paralizo por la situación, tal como siempre le paso al enfrentarse a algún animal salvaje a sabiendas de su capacidad… pero esto…

- Pues estas muy equivocado – dijo empujándolo

- ¿y que harás¿negarte? Sabes para que estoy aquí, para casarnos, porque no tienes más que un prometido imaginario

Las palabras del chico la llenaron de ira, pero la situación realmente le causaba temor, en sus ojos se mostraban las lágrimas que muchas veces salían cuando una situación le daba miedo… pero el recuerdo del rostro del tierno niño la impulsaba a no temer…

Se concentro, recordó quien era… porque luchaba, seria la esposa de un gran guerrero, no podía permitirse se débil. Con su ante brazo se retiro las manos del chico y le lanzo un rodillazo directo al estomago.

- No eres digno ni de referirte a él, incluso de niño era mejor que tu. No permitiré que un estúpido me someta ¿Quién crees que soy?

- ¿y que vas a hacer¿seguir esperando? – dijo apenas el chico retirándose un poco para poder reincorporarse - ¡Bien!, te daré otra oportunidad, recuerda, no tienes nada… quédate esperando si quieres, pero tu gente no te esperara.

Dijo retirándose, Milk tuvo el impulso de seguirlo y de volver a golpearlo, pero sus palabras le hizo recordar a su padre y a su gente. Después de todo, muchas personas dependían de ella… y lo había olvidado…

Miro a su alrededor, el atardecer se hacia presente, se encontraba en las orillas de la aldea, podía ver a la gente que regresaba a su casa después de un día de trabajo, a los niños que eran llamados por sus madres, a la gente que vivía tranquila en aquel poblado… aquel que era la tierra de su madre y que ella, sin darse cuenta, le había dado la espalda.

Comenzó a caminar mientras meditaba…

Desde que dejo de ver a Gokú, ella no hacia otra cosa más que prepararse, prepararse para cuando el regresara por ella. Había comenzado a aprender muchas cosas que antes no quería, cocinar, coser, las labores del hogar; igualmente había incrementado su entrenamiento como peleadora, no para ser guardiana como antes era su meta, sino para ser la digna esposa de un fuerte guerrero…

Solo con unos momentos de conocerlo había decidido dedicarse a él…

Y por primera vez en muchos años se comenzó a preguntar ¿eso era realmente bueno¿Concentrar toda su felicidad en un niño que acababa de conocer?

Quiso apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, no iba a dejar que un estúpido la hiciera dudar así, eran solo palabras como las que siempre le decían…o quizás ya había sido demasiado… demasiado tiempo de hacerse de oídos sordos…

_"El amor es ciego, si… pero los vecinos no", también debes de velar por tu conveniencia_

Recordó de pronto las palabras de una de sus tutoras… todos en algún momento habían intentado hacerla cambiar de parecer, como si la vieran enferma o embrujada, como si necesitara ayuda para que viera la realidad… que se tomo demasiado enserio las palabras de un simple niño… todos menos su padre…

Su padre era la única persona que siempre había confiado en su decisión, que la defendía y apoyaba en su plan…pero ahora había cambiado, ahora hasta su padre dudaba de que su Gokú regresara por ella…

- ¿Por qué? – se susurro mientras caminaba cada vez más pesadamente - ¿Por qué Gokú?... ¿acaso es cierto?... ¿realmente te olvidaste de mí?

Las horas pasaron, Ox Satán trataba de ser un buen anfitrión tratando de ocultar su temor por su hija, ya se estaba tardando… Ian había regresado sin ella y eso le preocupaba.

- No me digas que estas preocupado por tu hija – comento Hiro – ya oíste a Ian, se las dio de niña mimada, ya regresara

- Aun así creo que iré a buscarla – dijo el corpulento hombre levantándose, pero aun no salía de la habitación cuando los escucho hablar

- Se nota que no es de nuestra clase – comento Auki – No se como Lilia pudo casarse con eso, no tiene madera de gobernante

El gran hombre continuo su paso con pesadez¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ni siquiera él lo sabia con certeza, era la segunda vez que se sentía tan perdido…

Comenzó a preguntar entre el personal del castillo por su hija, pero ella no había regresado, fue hacia fuera; nunca, ni cuando ella era pequeña, había tenido el impulso y preocupación de buscarla… ¿estaba haciendo mal? El solo quería el bienestar de su pequeña… ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

No tuvo que ir muy lejos cuando la vio, caminaba cabizbaja hacia el castillo.

- Milk, que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupado

- No tienes porque, estoy bien – dijo ella caminando de largo junto a él sin mirarlo

La sorpresa no se expresaba lo suficiente en el rostro del hombre, y extrañamente una energía no lo dejaba acercarse a su hija para confortarla… simplemente pudo seguirla en silencio de regreso a su hogar… en silencio, por primera vez en su relación.

- Si me disculpas padre – comenzó a decir cuando llegaron – no cenare, me iré directo a dormir

- Hija… ¿estas bien?

- Mañana hablamos – dijo antes de perderse entre los pasillos del lugar

La noche fue más tormentosa que ese día, y no lo creía posible, los sueños la inquietaban mientras dormía… imágenes del pequeño niño de cabello alborotado… todas y cada una de las imágenes se grabo en su mente… pues fueron muy pocas las que había compartido con él…

Desde el momento en que se toparon cuando ella estaba apunto de ser devorada por un dinosaurio, cuando se presentaron, cuando voló junto con él para terminar su misión, su cita o más bien dicho su pelea, y finalmente la despedida, aquella despedida donde con vergüenza ella le propuso ser su prometida… y el acepto…

Pero todas esas imágenes ahora la amedrentaban con dudas y dolor, porque su mente se dio a la tarea de atormentarla comparando aquellos pocos momentos que paso con él junto a toda la enseñanza que le habían dado antes…

Ella era casi la princesa de su pueblo, se debía a él, y desde que Gokú la dejo llena de ilusiones no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en como satisfacerlo y había dejado de lado su apoyo a la gente…

_"Ni siquiera lo conoces" _

_"como te vas a amar a un niño"_

_ "él se pudo olvidar fácilmente de su promesa"_

Despertó con un gran sobresalto bañada en un sudor frió que se confundía con sus lágrimas…

- …no… - se susurro sujetando su rostro entre sus manos - … ellos no saben… él… él regresara por mí… el lo hará…

Se levanto molesta consigo y entro al cuarto de baño para enjuagarse la cara, se incorporo para verse profundamente en el espejo, jadeaba y en su expresión se mostraba su propia desesperación…

- ¿Quién es el que miente? – se dijo - ¿son ellos los que tratan de hacerme dudar o soy yo misma la que no quiero ver la verdad?

Nunca en toda su vida recordaba haber estado tan confundida como ahora, se sentía tan perdida y derrotada… como si su obstinación por su sueño había sido un guerra que comenzaba a afectarla y hacerla perderla… No tenía a nadie que la apoyara, ahora hasta su padre dudaba de sus ilusiones, nadie compartía sus esperanzas…

Será que estaba cegada por el romanticismo de un cuento de hadas que era solo eso… un cuento lleno de ilusiones que una niña quiso creer realidad.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto nuevamente a su reflejo - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Elegir entre mi gente… y un niño…

Se retiro del lavamanos tratando de pensar claramente, pero su mente estaba llena de dudas y de ilusiones que ahora parecían vacías… comenzó a dar de vueltas en su habitación sabiendo que seria inútil intentar dormir…

- Veamos – se dijo en voz alta para intentar darle sentido a todo lo que le atormentaba – pongamos las cosas claras…

Por un lado, yo se que Gokú cumplirá su promesa y se casara conmigo, eso es seguro, se que es de palabra…

Por otro lado han pasado muchos años y no he tenido noticias de él, el pueblo me necesita como dirigente, y eso no lo he hecho por pensar solo en mí y en él.

Daba de vueltas de un lugar a otro mientras meditaba sus palabras, sus razones y sus alegatos… sentía un dolor desgarrante, no quería aceptar lo que su razón le estaba diciendo, sus argumentos para con su sueño carecían de fundamento… realmente era solo humo alrededor de una dura realidad… no podía, ella siento quien era y con el deber que tenia, darse el lujo de seguir esperando un sueño que tal vez nunca se realizaría.

Después de repasar una y otra vez las circunstancias, y doliéndole cada vez más el corazón al darse cuenta de que ya no podía luchar con tan vacías esperanzas frente a una realidad que la golpeaba; termino por tirarse en la cama para sumirse en un llanto desesperado que la hizo dormir.

La luz del día y los cantos de las aves la hizo despertar de un dormir sin sueños debido al cansancio, aun sentía caliente su rostro después de derramar lágrimas, pero no se detuvo a pensar de nuevo, su corazón estaba cansado… camino por simple inercia para arreglarse…

No se molesto en calentar el agua para ducharse, solo dejo que el frió del agua hiciera despertar su cuerpo para comprobarle que estaba vivo… que sentía más que solo dolor…

Había decidido muchas cosas por la noche, pero esa mañana no quería pensar en nada, por miedo de arrepentirse o de resistirse a sus decisiones, simplemente era algo que tenia que pasar, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido… tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, tenia que cansarse de esperar… 


	3. Chapter 3: Exigiendo libertad

Canción: Si tu te vas

Interprete: El mago de oz

CAPITULO 3: EXIGIENDO LIBERTAD

Milk camino por el castillo aun sintiéndose mal, tanto física como emocionalmente, las cosas aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza pero la resolución era un hecho, estaba cansada de esperar.

Llego hasta un salón el cual estaba adornado con una enorme pintura de su familia, su enorme padre cargando en piernas a su madre y ella a una pequeña bebé…

- Madre – dijo en un suspiro mientras veía la pintura – porque no pude tener la suerte que tú tuviste…

- ¡Milk! – escucho gritar una voz familiar que llego corriendo

- ¿Yuri¿Qué sucede?

- Pensé que debías saberlo, los Binet llevaron a tu padre con el consejo, tienen una reunión

- Ay Yuri, creo que me rindo. Las leyes son claras y no tardaran en alegar un plazo para que lo cumpla

- ¿Pero y tu Gokú? – pregunto incrédula, noto enseguida como su amiga no tenia el mismo vigor que antes - ¿te vas a casar a si de fácil?

- Sabes – interrumpió Milk regresando la vista al cuadro – Cuando papá llego al pueblo, mamá estaba comprometida, y el peleo por el derecho de casarse con ella…

- Este seria un buen momento para que Gokú viniera por ti – comento sin notar que su amiga se había perdido en sus propias palabras - ¿Milk?

- Eso es – interrumpió de golpe con cierto brillo en sus ojos – aun tengo una oportunidad

Milk salio corriendo seguida por su amiga que apenas pudo igualar su paso. Las reuniones se realizaban en un salón a un costado del gran castillo, este asemejaba un parlamento para que todos los integrantes pudieran mirarse unos a otros. La chica irrumpió en el lugar olvidándose de toda cortesía. Los asistentes se sorprendieron un poco por su presencia pero no hubo protesta alguna

- Estábamos justamente por llamarte – dijo uno de los hombres de la asamblea – Para darte la noticia de tu oficial compromiso

- Hija – hablo Ox Satán adivinando las protestas de ella – Los Binet han cumplido cada requisito y exigencia para que tu unión con Ian sea aceptada, no han más que hacer que…

- ¡Reclamo pelear por derecho de matrimonio! – grito Milk mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar

Yuri apenas llego al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y el ajetreo se escucho por las puertas abiertas llamando la atención de afuera. Algunos rostros mostraban indignación, otras mofa, pero Milk camina decidida hacia su padre y su supuesto prometido.

- Pero niña, solo muestras ignorancia por las normas de la ciudad – protesto uno de ellos – Ese derecho solo se le concede a un hombre que quiera desposarte y pelear con tu prometido

- Así es – dijo Ian con un rostro de triunfo - ¿Quién peleara por ti¿tu novio imaginario?

Algunas burlas se dieron lugar, y la gente del pueblo se comenzó a conglomerar a las puertas, algunos mostraban pena por lo que pasaba la chica.

- Los que se muestran ignorantes son ustedes – dijo Milk alzando la voz hacia todo el grupo que la juzgaba – Tengo muy presente las reglas y tradiciones de mi pueblo, y las he seguido y cumplido al pie de la letra.

Quien ha sido sino yo quien ha hecho que todas esas normas y costumbres sean funcionales, yo soluciono cualquier disputa conforme a ellas, las peleas por tierras, por hijos, yo he mantenido al margen a las bestias, yo salgo del poblado para buscar las soluciones para nuestro propio bien.

Y por supuesto que conozco esa regla, gracias a ella mi padre, un extranjero, llego aquí y reclamo ese derecho contra su prometido para casarse con ella. Y esta dice claramente: "Quien reclame este derecho tendrá la facultad para retar a pelear en un combate, quien resulte victorioso podrá decidir en una boda" – declamo Milk dando énfasis en las palabras – bien, yo quiero pelear por la decisión de no casarme con ese hombre – dijo señalándolo mostrando en sus ojos oscuros la furia contra él

- Pero eso es ridículo – comenzaron a reprochar

Los murmullos se volvieron a dar, de confusión por parte del los pobladores y de molestia en la reunión, Milk había provocado el revuelo del grupo y no mostraba intimidación alguna.

- ¡Silencio! – desgarro el lugar la voz profunda de Ox Satán – Tiene razón, las normas le dan esa oportunidad, no hay más discusión

Los consejeros no reprocharon las palabras de su dirigente, su representante camino hacia los jóvenes para situarse entre ellos, con cierta molestia, sintiendo como si fuera innecesaria y absurda toda la situación.

- Bien cada combatiente tiene un derecho, poner la fecha de duelo o bien elegir a un representante que pelee por él, podría designar…

- Yo peleare – afirmo Milk – no pienso darle el gusto de aplazar la pelea para forzar mi plazo de casarme, yo peleare y fijo el combate para medio día

El asombro nuevamente surgió en los murmullos a su alrededor, sobre todo por parte de los habitantes que estabas escépticos con esa decisión.

- Elige bien a quien quieres que derrote – reto la chica – porque peleare hasta morir, con tal de no rebajarme a ser tu esposa – dijo dando media vuelta para salir entre la multitud

Milk camino firme hacia el castillo sin hacer caso de los comentarios a su alrededor, nadie se atrevió a seguirla. Los pensamientos que la atormentaban la noche anterior se nublaron ante la planeacion del combate, muchas veces se enfrentaba a los peligros con temor, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan firme para enfrentar un combate.

- Milk – interrumpió su padre sus pensamientos, que alzo la mano antes de que ella dijera algo – solo… acompáñame

Camino tras de él sin entender mucho, su recorrido los llevo hacia uno de los almacenes del castillo, donde se amontonaban tesoros entre recuerdos.

- Es increíble el parecido con tu madre – comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el suelo del gran lugar – Veo que recuerdas lo que te conté de tu madre y yo

- Claro que si – dijo suavizando por primera vez su mirada, con la inocencia que siempre la caracterizaba – ella estaba comprometida justamente por esa regla, y tu llegaste, se enamoraron y peleaste por ella. De cierta manera es lo que me hubiera gustado que me sucediera a mi pero… no podía arriesgarme

- Eso fue por lo que me enamore de ella – dijo añorante el hombre – ella tampoco iba a permitir que se casara con alguien al que no había elegido. Cuando conocí a tu madre, ella se estaba entrenando para reclamar ese derecho y pelear por su libertad, como lo acabas de hacer tu

- ¿Qué? – exclamo con entera sorpresa Milk

- Ella se entrenaba para estar lista y hacer el reclamo cuando nos conocimos, yo decidí hacer esa petición en su lugar y fue como nos casamos – Ox Satán se levanto un poco para alcanzar un ropero y extraer de ahí un pequeño paquete – ella hizo este traje para pelear, aunque ya no tuvo la oportunidad de utilizarlo

El paquete fue extendido hacia su hija la cual lo abrió con cuidado, sacando de él un traje de combate azul con pantalón rosa. La chica lo examino, era resistente y a la vez suave y flexible.

- Se que saldrás victoriosa – dijo en un suspiro – después de todo has entrenado justamente para esto, ser libre y decidir

La mañana parecía transcurrir lentamente, Milk se comió y se alisto tranquilamente, mientras se preparaba tarareaba una canción que vagamente recordaba su madre le cantaba, según su papá, una canción que tenia mucho significado…

**_ Vengo de tanto perder,_**

**_ que tuve miedo a tener_**

**_ algo por lo que abrir  
mi alma y ponerla a tus pies._**

****

No podía evitar que su mete la traicionara pensando nuevamente en Gokú, recordaba vividamente su cara inocente, su cabello alborotado, siempre imaginaba como seria a esa edad y que estaba haciendo…

**_ Siento del viento,_**

**_ celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana,  
y quiero pegarme con él._**

****

- Pero que tonta – se reprendía como siempre mientras caminaba hacia su sitio favorito – seguramente estará entrenando, fue y estoy segura que seguirá siendo su pasión. Solo… ojala yo hubiera podido competir contra eso…

**_ Y a pesar de todo, que difícil es,  
que no me duela estar sin ti, _**

**_ yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad_**

**_ ¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_**

****

Ahí estaba nuevamente, junto al árbol donde estaba tatuado el puño de un niño extraordinariamente fuerte, pero esta vez no estaba ahí para añorar al dueño de esa huella, esta vez estaba ahí para tomarlo como inspiración. Para que le diera el valor de pelear, tal como él siempre lo hacia.

**_ Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
tú me haces vivir,  
todo por lo que soñé,  
y nunca pude tener._**

En cada golpe que lanzaba procuraba poner su propia energía, comenzó a calentar su cuerpo, las patadas eran su fuerte, las lanzaba con destreza y su flexibilidad de mujer le daban gran ventaja. Cada estiramiento… cada golpe y esquive… inevitablemente le hacían pensar en él… En que él hace esos ejercicios, o por lo menos parecidos, que él al igual que ella en esos momentos quizá, también estaría entrenando o preparándose como ella.

Podía ver casi vívidamente en cada uno de sus propios movimientos los de él… con sus puños más recios que los de ella… sus brazos con músculos más marcados… un cuerpo con mayor complexión… pero un rostro con la misma decisión.

**_ Quiero dormir en tus ojos,  
Y al despertar, Beber de tu boca,  
Todavía de ti tengo sed._**

- Solo que en el templo del cielo el aire es más delgado

Milk se detuvo saliendo de su concentración…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto alertando sus sentidos a su alrededor

Claramente había escuchado una extraña voz longeva susurrarle. Se concentro en ella misma ente su desconcierto, analizando que había pasado. Ella estaba concentrada en sus movimientos, su mente había fantaseado a Gokú como a veces le gustaba hacer… pero esta vez había sido muy real, escucho una voz e imaginaba un amplio lugar casi cerca del cielo…

- ¡Milk! – grito Yuri acercándose - ¿lista?

- Claro que si – dijo dejando a un lado sus fantasías, era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad - Vamos

La noticia de la situación de Milk se expandió por todo el poblado, mucho estaban escépticos, otros más emocionado por su valentía, algunos con la idea de que seria una oportunidad divertida de ver a una niña que se creía diferente.

Un modesto cuadrilátero fue preparado aunque con bastante espacio para pelear cómodamente, su padre estaba sentado junto con los consejeros, en su rostro se podía divisar cierto orgullo y satisfacción mientras que en los demás desaprobación.

El la plataforma se encontraba un hombre de gran tamaño y músculos, pero lo bastante ágil como para derrotarla fácilmente, a opinión de los Binet que la miraron llegar con altivez.

Milk sonrió ante la escena, no podía explicárselo pero sentía una gran emoción por verse en esa situación, debería sentir miedo o inseguridad, pero estaba llena de adrenalina.

- Muy bien – alzo la voz sobre todos Ox Satán – este combate dará al ganador la decisión sobre el matrimonio de mi hija. No hay un límite de tiempo, el perdedor será aquel que quede fuera de combate o se rinda. Así que ¡comiencen!

El hombre choco sus puños tratando de intimidarla, pero Milk no dudo en su posición de defensa esperando. Finalmente su oponente se lanzo sobre ella tratando en primera instancia aprisionarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se agacho escapando del gancho para lanzar un golpe a la boca del estomago.

- ¡Pero que haces tonto! – grito Ian notablemente molesto pero su voz fue amortiguada por los que vitoreaban a la chica

Recuperándose enseguida de su falta de aire se lanzo cambiando de táctica y esta vez atacando lanzando un puñetazo a la chica que lo esquivo y lanzo el propio con éxito.

Los gritos de emoción y apoyo no se reprimieron, la gente estaba contenta y de parte de Milk. Ella siempre les había ayudado y todos los chismes e intrigas solo quedaron reflejados en los rostros del consejo.

Milk se lanzo nuevamente al ataque pero esta vez sus golpes fueron detenidos por las manos de su contrincante, esto la tomo por sorpresa por un momento y él aprovecho para sujetarle sus brazos mientras golpeaba con su rodilla al estomago de la chica.

- No permitiré que una niñita mimada me humille – dijo continuando con su ataque

La alarma de su padre no se hizo esperar y estuvo apunto de interferir, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de su hija. En ellos no se mostraba miedo, ni dolor… no había lágrimas, había decisión.

Milk haló con fuerza sus brazos para atraerlo, con un ágil salto golpeo con la rodilla en la barbilla del hombre, lo cual hizo que la soltara y de inmediato aprovecho para girar y golpearlo nuevamente con una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que se desplomara en la lona fuera de combate.

El vitoreo fue dirigido por su padre y extendiéndose a los demás, Milk jadeo un poco llevándose por instinto su mano al abdomen, pero se sentía mejor que nunca. Miro a su alrededor y todos eran rostros de alegría y admiración, a excepción de los Binet que no tuvieron más remedio que irse silenciosamente de la escena.

- Bien niña – dijo uno de los hombres del consejo – te saliste con la tuya, seguiremos esperándote

- No hay por que – dijo desde el hombro de su padre que ya la había elevado – Ya he decidido que no esperare más, no es justo para ustedes

- ¿Pero que dices hija? – pregunto su padre sobre los murmullos de asombro

- Que ya no esperare a Gokú papá, este pueblo necesita un futuro dirigente que se aboque a su gente, no una mujer que espera que un hombre la elija – dijo Milk con una voz tranquila y segura de su decisión – Por eso he decidido que renuncio a mis derechos como heredera

- Pero Milk…

- Ya no esperare a que Gokú venga por mi, yo iré a buscarlo. Por eso antes de perder mi facultad de poder declaro que después del mandato de mi padre la guía sea depositada en alguien asignado por el congreso, siempre y cuando sea perteneciente a nuestra gente

Una vez más Milk provoco el desconcierto y confusión, pero ella ya había declarado su resolución y le pidió a su padre la condujera al castillo para prepararse y partir.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntaba mientras ella preparaba un modesto equipaje

- Si papá, para mi no hay nadie más que Gokú, y si él no puede venir por mi, yo iré por él

- Pero renunciar a todo… puedes solo ir a buscarlo y regresar

- Lo siento papá, yo quiero algo más que un lugar lleno de reglas que limitan. Quiero que mis hijos sean personas famosas e importantes y para ello necesitan otro ambiente, y después de esto yo también

- ¿pero donde lo buscaras?

- En el torneo de artes marciales – dijo amarrando su morral y colgándoselo - estoy segura que él estará ahí, como siempre, buscando a un oponente fuerte.

- Hija, acabas de tener una pelea, estas agotada – decía Ox Satán sin ser escuchado, mientras seguía a su hija hacia la salida

- No tengo tiempo papá, algo me dice que él esta por ir

La decisión en su mirada le restaban fuerza a cualquier argumento que le dieran, su padre no tuvo más que rendirse y apoyarla

- En ese caso cuídate – le dijo entregándole una bolsita con monedas – creo que esto servirá para llegar. Aunque renuncies a tus derechos aquí, siempre te apoyare como hija en lo que necesites

- Gracias papá – dijo aceptándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza – no te preocupes, regresare para casarme aquí como siempre lo soñamos.

Milk se camino hacia la salida del que había sido su hogar en busca de lo que siempre había soñado. Sin saber, solo presentir, que Gokú justamente también estaba siendo despedido por Kami Sama en el templo de los cielos; ambos con rumbo al torneo de artes marciales.

**_ ¿Donde estas?,  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?,  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir._**

- Hija – grito Ox Satán deteniéndola antes de que Milk estuviera muy lejos - ¿Qué harás si él no te recuerda?

- Tendré que golpearlo


End file.
